Half and Half
by Bacon master
Summary: Blade was caught by DWMA can a group of people change her from bad to good?
1. Chapter 1

Half and Half

**Hey this is my first fan fiction it may be bad but plz add advice for my later chapters. Your master of bacon**

"We got her! Yes! Come on you kishen!" a man yelled.

A group of men pulled a young girl against the wall as she cried and screamed for help. " Good job men. But watch out she's dangerous." A tall man with a scar across his eye and a tan uniform and black hair that looks like a bowl cut.

The girl sat in a corner her navy hair was pulled up in a pony tail that went to the middle of her back. She wore a black blouse with a short white skirt that went to her mid thigh with black leather knee high boots. 'why did i go for him? oh right his delicious soul. Man this sucks.' _Knock Knock " _Come in!" The girl said "Lord Death what do I owe the honor of your unwanted visit?" The girl asked coldly.

" Blade... I-I want yo to join the DWMA and help the other kids with soul collecting of kishen's souls" Death said steadily to blade. " Why Ya'll hate me?" Blade snorted.

"Because if you help your set free but this is a tracking device it will keep you from running away you Try to leave and 45 wott electricity will go through your body." Death chirped

Tomarrow

"so many stairs!" Blade panted. "Yahoooo! THe one and only Black star has come to meet the new student!" Blade Looked up and saw a kid with blue hair and a black tank top. "Black Star get down!" yelled a girl with a black pony tail that barely touched the ground. "Tsubaki! Its a brand new kid...Wait a minute?" The kid jumped down and landed right in front of her. "Do I know you?" Black Star asked. " Hey black * **( hey quick thing from now on black stars name will be put like this black * kay well on ward)** who's this?" a white haired boy with slightly spiked hair came up. " Hi I-I'm Bl-Blare." Blake said quickly. She put her hand out to shake they're hands.

"Oh... I sadly know a Blair." the white haired kid Said. "S-Sorry but whats your name?" Blake asked. "Soul,Soul Eater Evens" Soul said. "Black * we are going to be Late for class." Tsubaki said.**( oh ima make tsubaki sweet but bad a)** "Why should a god like me go to class?" Black * Yelled. "Black *, Soul, Oh and Blare Lets go to class." Tsubaki said.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is the second chapter if any one is reading I'm going to have this at a very very strong t rated for violence and murder and blood. well but thanks for reading if you are.**

Chapter 2 Half and Half

Blade walked down the hall with Tsubaki, Black *, and Soul to their class. " Hey Blare what made you want to join the

academy?" Tsubaki asked. Blade thought for a minute.

_' What should i say?_' " Well I heard that I could be quite useful." Blade said. "Weapon or miester?" Soul piped in seeming bored enough to jump in our conversation. "Um both I've learned to use my weapons by myself ever since I was little." Blade said. We turned and walked into a class room with seats almost completely full. "Black *, Soul, Tsubaki Your late!" Said a man with a ginormous screw in his head. '_how is he alive?!'_ "Sorry Stein sensei." Tsubaki said. We walked up the steps and Soul sat next to a girl with ashy blonde put up in pigtails who's soul was showing the ability of a weapon_.But this Soul kid seems to also be a weapon are they partners are maybe they're just friends._'' Glancing around the room it seems to have an order, miester, weapon, meister, weapon, meister, weapon. _It seems the people here are all sitting next to their partners...but they are both weapons do they not have partners like me?_' "I looked up at the pig tailed girl, "Who may I ask who your miester is? I asked with no hesitation. Everyone stared at me with slight confusion. "Oi, new girl you look like your talking to Maka." Soul said with his head tilted back and showing his sharp teeth. I met his gaze and replied "If Maka is the pigtailed girl in the seat next to you then yes I am talking to Maka." The class burt into laughter. "You idiot Maka is a meister, not a weapon!" "New girl must not know how to keep from looking stupid, Baka!" spouted some of the class mates. I glared at the class, three groups stared at me without laughing but pure confusion. "That's weird, because Maka's soul seems to disagree." I said silencing the class. Soul got up "How would you know! Death told us that the new student would be a weapon not a meister." he yelled I smiled slyly "That's cute, so it seems Lord Death being the idiot that he is doesn't know. I'm both, little boy." The class gasped with disbelief. A boy with pale skin, golden eyes, and three white stripes on his hair stood up. "Where do you get off calling him an idiot!" He shouted clearly angry. I smirked "Oh, you must be the boy I've heard so much about your clearly more disturbed by this than the rest of the class so you just have to be Death's son, Death the Kid. I must say you are much cuter than I thought you would be. But your father gave you such a weird name, Death the Kid, really! How lame." I smirked. Looking even more angry he gritted his teeth. "Wait, what do you mean by both?" Maka asked before Kid could say something. I looked up at her. "Well I was born from a meister and a weapon and instead of only being born of one I'm both." I answered. "But that's not possible!" she exclaimed. "No? Well seems to me that your wrong, but as it seems you do not realize that you are like me." I replied. "It's true my mother is a meister and that my father is a weapon but I'm not a weapon." she said. "Then you must still be in that phase where you can't do it while awake but I assure you, you will be able to soon." I replied. Black * Then jumped up and shouted "If your both then prove it new be!" Blade looked up and smiled. " Your soul seems to be quite hyper impatient and stubborn." Blade looked at Tsubaki "Your soul is patient and sweet you can pretty much match any ones." Blade looked at a girl with short blonde hair making a paper giraffe. " Now she is easier to tell she is optimistic and sees everything the way she wants to." Blade said like she had gotten bored. "Now watch closely and be patient cause I have many forms but I'll only show you 3." Blade smirked and was holding up 3 fingers. She stood there and her hair started to move like it was blowing in the wind and suddenly into a blade that seemed to be as thin as paper. **( my dear readers she still has hair but its now shorter.)** Black * jumped up laughing his ass and yelled "You call that a Blade?! It's so thin?!" Blade looked at Black * and said " Yes it may be thin. But it is a nano blade it means tiny. But this is a deadly blade. Let me demonstrate." It seemed like she barely moved but the front row desk suddenly became chunks of wood before their eyes. The class became bug eyed and gasped in shock at the pile of wood. " Now I shall show you weapon # 2" and with that her hair came undone from the ponytail and it transformed into a whip that looked like fire and lighting surrounded it. " And last I shall show you something you may have seen before." Her hair went back the normal length and her right arm became a scythe blade. Soul jumped up and looked looked dumb founded. Blade smirked and transformed back to her regular self. "There you go I'm both and so is Maka if Death done his job he would have most likely told Maka she was a weapon unless..." Blade smirked " I'm better than he is." Kid jumped up and yelled at Blade " If you hate him so much why did you this school?!" Blade thought "Hmmm nice question Kid I didn't join on my intention I was forced to. See I could go to jail or killed, or I can join this school. If you asked me it pretty obvious on the answer." Blade said impatiently. _Bring Bring!_

"Class dismissed." Stein said. Blade left and was at her locker. " Soul go ahead Kay?" Maka said to Soul.

_SLAM!_ " Hello Blade." Maka said.

Chapter end.

**Hey my bacon subjects if you seen something wrong plz review Oh and i suck at cliff hangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read this you must love how fast i update**

Chapter 3

"Hello Maka." Blade said calmly. Maka narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "Give me 1 reason why I shouldn't kill you now and collect your soul right now you kishen." Maka threatened Blade. 'She want to scare me but I can tell she's the one who's scared.' " Because Death made me come here to help one's who can't get any souls." Blade said. Maka stood taller trying to look superior. " Ha! Who you going to help? Not us we are 2 star miesters." Maka laughed uneasiness crept in her laugh. "I don't know." Blade sighed and turned to walk away. "Hey where you going Blade?!" Maka yelled.

Blade sighed in relief that no one was in the halls to hear Maka yell her name.

Blade walked in her next class and sat next to a pink haired boy who was next to the wall. Blade sighed and turned to the boy only to find him gone. Blade looked down and saw him curled in a ball in the corner. " Hi I'm Bl-" Blade got interrupted by him saying he doesn't know how to deal with another kishen in a whiney voice. "Um... Ex-excuse me?" Blade asked. " Your a kishen and not and you don't need a miester or a weapon. And how I going to deal with this. I don't know how to deal with this." The boy whined. " How do you know?" Blade asked.

" Y-Your soul." The boy said. "Well I'm Blade. But call me Blare around others please? Whats your name?" Blade asked. The boy looked up and replied "Crona." Crona got up and sat in his chair. "Your not mean." He said unexpectedly. "Well I did make a friend right?" Blade said smiling. Crona looked at her and smiled back and nodded.

Then a weird black and white thing appeared out of his back and tried to hit her in the head saying Maka was the only one who could smile at him. But before he could hit her she stopped him and he looked at her.

Ragnorick's pov

' It was love for me at first sight.

wait she's looking at me play it cool ."

" hey whats your name." Ragnorick said. She looked at him and said "Blade but call me Blare yours?" "Ragnorick." he said trying to be cool.

Blade's pov

... ' So boring!'

"Blare Silvers plz report to the death room!" The intercom person said. Blade stood up and said good bye to Crona and Ragnorick.

"Yo!" Death chirped as Blade walked in. Blade saw Kid and 2 other girls standing there next to him. ' probably his weapons' The tall one narrowed her eyes at me and the other one had bright shiny eyes. " What?" Blade said coldly. "Well Blade we are going to give you a partner in a few days." Death chirped. Kid stood up and and yelled "Dad thats Blade the most wanted Kishen?!" "Your looken at her zebra." Blade said. Kid turned white and dropped to the ground and started to hit the ground and started to yell. "Your right I am a disgrace I ruin my symmetry why do I have 3 stripped on one side and not the other I need to die." Blade looked at him. Death face palmed and sighed.

The tall one sighed and flipped me off and said "Thanks a lot. Its okay Kid come on plz." the girl sat there trying to make him happy. " Well that is all oh and you have a mission with Crona,Maka,Black *,and Kid if he ever gets up. And for missions you will always be with these people till I say so." Death said dismissively. Blade turned and left.

Chapter end.

**Yo my bacon people so this is chapter 3 tell me what cha think bye!\\\\\**


	4. Chapter 4

_BRING BRING!_

Blade walked over to Maka and Soul. "Hey you two ready?" Blade said trying to be happy. "You're not going _Blare!" _Soul yelled pushing her down. "Stay away from us bitch!" Maka narrowed her eyes and turned around to leave. "What did I do?"Blade asked sadly. Soul turned around and almost hit Blade in face but a fist met Soul in the face and he went flying ten feet. Blade looked up almost crying and saw Crona with his fist in the air. "Don't hurt my friend Soul Eater."Crona said angrily. Maka looked bug eyed as Crona looked at her. "Maka why didn't you try to stop him?" Crona asked sadly. Blade was shocked on how he sounded so worried about me. Black * and Tsubaki walked up and Tsubaki ran over to help me up while

Black * helped up Soul. " What happened?" Tsubaki asked. Blade shrugged her shoulders. "Soul tried to hit me but Crona defended me." Blade said. Crona looked up and smiled. Kid walked over and sniffed. "Sup zebra." Blade smirked. Kid looked down and sniffed "Why does she have to be symmetrical?" Blade looked at him and smiled "Not my fault." The short haired girl jumped up "Hey3 when are we going Liz3?" She said. The girl who I assumed was Liz sighed "Patty I don't know." We stood there for a good five minutes. "Now, let's go Soul." Maka said. We all said we'll see each other when we got there.

Blade rode her light blue motorcycle that she stole when she was 13. She was the first one there since she got there early she went over to a café. She went over to stand and asked if she could get a small latte. When she got her drink a little girl walked up to her and gently pulled her shirt. Blade looked down and smiled and told the girl to meet her outside. Blade saw the girl outside. Almost a soon as she saw her the little girl attacked her. Blade moved over and the girl missed and fell. Blade pulled out a light blue soul and gave it to her. "Here you sensed this and thought it was my soul enjoy it oh and get out of here while you can DWMA students are coming to get another kishen egg." Blade warned. The girl looked at her and stood up." Why are you helping me?" She asked. Blade walked off ignoring her.

Kid was the second one to get there then Maka and finally Black *. " Well let's find our kishen and leave." Blade said. "Soul!" Maka said when she turned around to Soul. "Right!" Soul transformed into a scythe.

"Liz,Patty." Kid said. Liz and Patty transformed into 2 twin pistols. Black * just nodded to Tsubaki and she changed into a chain scythe. Crona already had a black sword in his hands. Blade looked down and sighed Her hair shorted and her nano blade appeared. We split up but sadly instead of Black * or Crona or even the zebra she got Maka. ' she's talking to soul I bet' "Soooo hows um... your... collecting of your souls?" Blade asked trying to strike up a conversation. Maka looked at Blade "59."

"Wait! Hold still!" Blade jumped and knocked Maka out of the way and had a blade go through her shoulder.

**Maka p.o.v.**

Blade jumped and slammed me into a wall. I almost yelled at her, then blood splattered my face. Blade screamed in pure pain. The man started to twist the blade making Blade scream more and more. "Maka! Get out of here!" Blade yelled at a second man walked up and he smiled at Blade in a way that would scare the hell out of you.

**Blade's p.o.v.**

The man with the sword pulled it out of my shoulder as I fell to the ground being weak from blood loss. The man without the blade walked up and grabbed by my now long hair and slammed me into a wall. He pulled out a gun and put it against my head. "Heh, what a nice looking soul you have Blade." The man hissed in my ear. By this time Blade was so weak using any weapon would make her weaker she had started to cry being so useless and in so much pain. " Plz Dad no no no." Blade begged crying her eyes out. "Blade you've been a bad girl being in the DWMA now why is that?" Blade's dad asked letting go of her hair letting her fall to the ground. Blade's vision started to blur but the last thing she saw was Maka jumping out attacking her dad.

"Hey Blare? Are you okay?" a slightly annoying voice asked. Blade opened her eyes and saw Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black *, Tsubaki, and Crona stood at the end of her bed. "W-Where am I?" Blade asked. "The hospital." Maka said. "Oh and thanks." Blade sat up and nodded her head. Stein walked in and said Blare could leave at any time. "Hey Blare do you want to go to a new café they opened?" Tsubaki asked. Blade looked at Maka and then Tsubaki and nodded.

**Chapter end **

**Plz my dear readers don't think she's weak she's not but her dad is really close to becoming a full fledge kishen. Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Laughter filled the room as the group of people walked into the café. "Blare. Can I talk to you?" Maka asked.

"Sure." Blade said getting up. Blade and Maka went outside the café and stood where no one could see us.

"Planning my murder huh?" Blade said. Maka shook her head. "Dammit Blade! why did you risk yourself for me? Why all you had to do was say move." Maka said. Blade looked at Maka confused. "What do you mean I'm shorter than you that blade aimed to kill! It would've gone through your chest and kill you!" Blade fussed and winced as a sharp pain went through her shoulder " Besides my plan was to knock us both out of the way but I was too slow." Blade looked at Maka and walked back inside with Maka following after a while. "Hey Blare,come here." Tsubaki said. Blade walked over to the group. "Whats up?" Blade said. "Well we were wondering if you wanted to join our group of friends?" Tsubaki asked. Blade looked at Kid and he shrugged. "Sure." Blade said cooly. " To Blare" everyone said. "Yay go Blade! 3" Patty shouted. I froze as did everyone else. "PATTY!" Kid shouted "What did I do Kid?" Patty asked clearly confused. "DAMMIT PATTY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKIN SECRET!" Kid yelled at Patty. Tsubaki looked at me and jaw dropped. "HEY WHO'S THIS BLADE PERSON THAT YOUR GOD HAS NEVER HEARD OF?" Black * yelled. Tsubaki leaned over and whispered something to Black * and in that second Black * jumped attacking me to the ground. "Black * get off of her!" Maka yelled. Soul looked at Blade in complete shock " Why are you here?" He asked. Blade looked down and stood up. " I'm here for the reason I told you when you all just met me in class. For a reason that I hate myself every day because of. You want to hear my story?" Blade said hurt filling her eyes cause of maybe loosing her first friends.

_Flash back_

_" Mommy Mommy!" a 3 year old Blade said when she saw her mom come home and eat the souls she collected. _**_'mommy has been acting more meaner and meaner with every soul she eats.' _**_Blades mom looked at Blade with pure evil and hunger. "Mommy? Why are you looking at me like that? Mommy?" Blade asked. Blades mom walked up to her and grabbed her neck and squeezed trying to strangle her. "Mommy! Le-Let-Let go!Let go mommy I cant Breath!" Blade yelled struggling in her moms grip. Blade kicked her mom in the stomach as hard as she could making her dropping her to the ground. Blade grabbed her tiny jacket and bag and ran outside and ran as far as she could. Blade sat outside of a bakery and cried till she fell asleep. "Scuse me young girl but are you waiting for someone?" a old lady asked. Blade sat up and shook her head. "Well you can stay with me if you want." she said nicely. Weeks past Blade had souls for almost every 2 weeks and its been a total 8 weeks but one day the old lady ticked Blade off one day so Blade went for a walk and ran into her dad and her dad had the ability to control people. So when Blade went home she killed the old lady who was actually her own grandma. Her grandma never knew Blades dad had a child. but ever since that day Blade has never forgiven her self for killing the only person who ever cared for her._

_end flash back_

Blade finished her story and everyone looked at me in complete shock and sadness. "Killing her was made me a very wanted person. But none of it was my fault I only did what I was taught ever since I was little." Blade said while standing up to leave "I understand if I'm not wanted anymore... Bye." Blade left the café with tears in her eyes she started to run when she was sure no one could she her. She got to her apartment and flopped on her bed. ' why did I thing I could make friends?' _Knock Knock _

Blade looked at the door and sighed "come in."

Maka and Soul walked in and sat down. "Don't you hate me?" Blade sniffed. Maka looked at her and shook her head. "No, you save me why would I hate you?" Maka said. "Because I'm evil." Blade said. "Like you said not your fault." Maka said. Blade looked at Maka and smiled "Are we still friends?" Blade asked. "duh" Maka said as she walked over and gently hit me on the head with a book.

**Chapter end**

**Plz review oh and this is in romance for a reason people!**

**i realize these are probrobly short sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

Half and Half chapter 6

Blade pov

'sigh well class is boring as always and I've been told any soul I collect I can't have till I get a partner. my are has healed back up so I'm happy. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty,Tsubaki, and Black * are my friends now but death said to meet him after school' Blade looked at the clock and was 2:59.

Blade put her stuff up and got ready to leave.

_BRING BRING!_

Blade got up and left the classroom and saw Maka and Soul. "Hey! you guy wanna walk with me?" Blade asked.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked. Blade stopped to them. "The death room." Blade said. "Nah we'll pass" Maka said. "Kay bye." Blade said running walked up to the big doors with skulls on it. Blade opened the doors and started to walk down the hall to the Deaths mirror. "Sup!" Blade said to Death. "YO!" Death chirped "Its good to see you happy and actually fitting in." Blade smiled. Kid walked in and sat in his chair and Liz and Patty followed. "Sup!" Blade said to them. " Blade we have you another partner but he's just like you." Death said.

"Kay." Blade replied. A tall muscular man with black slightly shaggy hair that covers his left eye he wore a white shirt with a black jacket with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black leather boots. "Blade this is your weapon and miester, Alex. Half and Half like you." Death said. Blade looked at Alex and smiled 'he's cute' "your a half? you don't look it". Alex said. Blade huffed " Well Making friends is a good idea." "Well you two have a mission with Maka now off you go." Death said cheerfully. "Bye Death." Blade said.

"Hey Maka!" Blade yelled running up to Maka and Soul.

"Hey Blade." Soul and Maka said in unison. Alex walked up and smirked. "Maka I presume." Alex said grabbing Maka's hand and kissing it making Maka blush. Blade looked at Soul who was turning a dark red color. Blade walked over to him. " You might want to calm down your face is going to match your eyes soon." Blade warned. " T-Thanks" Soul said trying to calm down. " Hey Maka wanna ride with me Soul and Alex can ride together." Blade said. Maka looked at Blade and smiled. "sure!" Blade and Maka left.

"Well we're here early wanna get a drink?" Blade asked. "Sure." Maka said. We walked in a small diner and sat down. A waiter came to our table and took our order and when he came back with our drinks a tall man walked in and sat at the table closest to us. "Maka where do you think Alex and Soul are?" Blade asked taking a sip of her drink. "I don't know." Maka said. The man looked at us and hit Maka in the back of her neck knocking her out and snatching her up. "Follow me young lady if you want your friend back he said running off. Blade stood up and ran after the man with Maka. Blade followed the man into a ally and smiled "What do you want with her?" He laughed and smirked 'If something that ugly can' "Why would I want this?!" He laughed " We all want you everyone of us are going for your soul. silver with a tint of red. Never seen before." Blade looked at Maka who shifted and punched him in the gut and jumped off of his shoulder. Blade pulled out her Nano blade and went to go attack but when she was about to attack a huge silver and black blade appeared around his neck. Blade's eyes followed the blade to it's saw Maka smirking but her eyes said something else. 'Her eyes are zoned out and almost gone like she doesn't know whats happening.' Blade heard a familiar motor and ran out of the ally. "Soul!" Blade yelled.

Soul and Alex ran after me and saw Maka gaped. "Soul I can resonate with any one transform now! Alex use your own weapon Kay!" Blade said grabbing Soul impressed.

'wow he's really light!' Blade went to go attack hitting their target in the back of his neck hitting a spot making him freeze in place only for a second. He hit Blade sending her and Soul against the wall. "Blade watch out!" Soul yelled. Blade saw the man pull out 10 knives and throw them at her. 'Shit!' Blade jumped out of the way and crashed into Alex knocking him down. "Sorry Alex!" Blade said. turning to go attack when maka kick the target in the face and another blade came out of her leg leaving a huge cut in his face. "Rawwwrrrr you bitch!" he rawred and grabbed his face. He grabbed a knife and lundged at Maka. "Maka!" Soul and Blade yelled. Before Soul could change and block Maka Blade dropped Soul and jumped in front of Maka as the small knife hit something hard. Blade smirked and took her Nano blade and stabbed it through his chest. "NO HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Blade yelled pulling the blade out. Blade looked at Maka just in time. Blade grabbed Maka and picked her up and carried her to Soul. " Here she won't remember any thing that happened ( I'll let you be the hero)" Blade said the last part in a whispered. Blade turned to the soul that was floating in the air. Blade picked it up and thought about it and looked at Soul how nodded.

' Here goes nothing..." Blade tilted her head bck and dropped it in her mouth. She swallowed it and sighed well 98 more to go

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7

Half and Half

"Maka are you okay?" Blade asked. Maka sat up and looked at Soul. "What happened to the kishen?" Maka asked. Soul sat down next to her and smiled. "Blade and me got rid of it." Soul said. Maka nodded and looked at Blade and then Soul and sighed. "Hey Soul can I talk to Maka alone?" Blade asked. "Sure." Soul said leaving. Blade sat down next to Maka. " Maka are you okay?" Blade asked. Maka looked at Blade with hurt in her eyes taking Blade by surprise. "Blade are you and Soul dating?" Maka asked pain was creeping in her voice. "No! No Maka no I know you like him so he's yours." Blade said quickly. Maka looked up and smiled "R-Really?" Maka asked.

Blade put a hand on Maka's shoulder and smiled. "yes Maka." Maka hugged Blade and stood up. Blade stood up and called Soul. When Soul came back in Maka ran to him and hugged him. Soul did only what he could do and hugged back and looked at me with confusion. Blade smirked. Pointed at Maka and made the heart and pointed at Soul. His eyes widened and broke the hug. "Maka d-do you want to be my girlfriend?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him and hugged him again. "Yes." Maka said. Blade went to the kitchen and got out 3 sodas and walked over to them and gave them both a can. "To the new couple!" Blade cheered and the 3 of them clanked the cans together.

Its been 7 months since Maka and Soul started to date ,5 months since Liz and Kid, 3 months since Black * and Tsubaki. 1 month since Alex and Kim and finally 3 weeks since Patty and Crona. ' poor crona patty practically drags him every where.' "Hey Alex! Stop nailing your girlfriend and get in here!" Blade yelled. Alex stomped down the stairs and looked at Blade. "FYI Blade, Kim isn't here!" Alex said angrily. "Well till you say sorry I'm not going to let it pass.

You were screwing her on the couch!" Blade said. "Your just angry your single!" Alex said hitting Blades limit. Blade turned around and punched him in his jaw. " What was that whore!?" Blade said. Alex looked at Blade and flipped her off. "Get ready we're going to Kids house!" Blade said going to her room. Blade grabbed a light blue skirt and a navy blouse. Blade threw her clothes on. Blade grew a lot since her first battle and was almost as tall as Liz and was now a D size cup. Blade went down stairs and grabbed her phone.

_I'm here with out you baby your still with me in my dreams._

_and tonight its only you and me_

Blade answered the phone. "Hey Maka whats up?" "Hey get to the hospital NOW" Blade looked at Alex. "Why?" From the sound of it Maka started to cry. "Maka whats wrong!?" "It's Soul we were on a mission and he got hurt!" Blade hung up the phone. "Alex change of plans come on." Blade and Alex got on Blade's bike and rode as fast as the motorcycle could go. When they got to the hospital Blade jumped of the bike and ran into the hospital.

"Ma'am you can't go in." a nurse said. Blade looked over and saw Maka trying to get past a nurse. "Bitch get out of my way thats my boyfriend move!" Maka yelled. Blade walked up and grabbed the nurse by her arm making her squeal in pain. "Look bitch! Open that door now! Look only me and her will go in!" Blade said angrily squeezing her arm more and more. "Okay plz let go!" The nurse said franticly. Blade let go as the nurse let her and Maka in.

Maka and Blade ran down the hall to the room soul (676) was in only to see a paper on the door saying, "Will be back later having surgery in room 201." Maka looked at Blade and sat down. "Who did you go against?" Blade asked. Maka looked down and sighed, "Your dad." Blade hugged Maka as Maka bawled her eyes out in Blade shoulder. Maka pulled away and sighed, "Your right I'm miester and weapon." Maka said. Blade looked at Maka with curiosity and soon realized what happened. "Maka it wasn't your fault.." Blade said. Maka shook her head madly and looked Blade in the eyes "I should've controlled myself!" Maka said. Blade pulled her into her arms letting

Maka cry her eyes out. Blade stroked Maka's hair trying to comfort her. Kid walked up to us and sat down. "Soul's going to be fine Maka but what happened?" Kid asked. Maka let go of Blade and looked at me and Kid. "Well we went after Blades Dad again but this time I don't know what happened to well." Maka said crying. "I started to hear soothing voices in my head and one of them told me to drop Soul. So I did. Then everything else is a blur." Maka leaned on Blade again and cried harder. Blade tried to comfort Maka again. Soon Blade heard soft snores barely hearable. Blade looked at Maka and smiled. Blade picked Maka up bridal style and carried her out to the waiting room that had a couch in it. Tsubaki started to get Black * of the couch so Blade could put Maka on it. Blade laid Maka down and sighed "Come on Kid." Blade and Kid walked back down the hall and went to room 676. and looked through a window and saw people moving quickly around in the room and it looked like something went wrong. "Kid what blood type is Soul?" Blade asked quickly "Black B." **(a/n Black b is a mix of black blood and regular blood.** ) " Go get crona!"Blade said running into the room and saw blood dripping on the ground. Crona came in and blade put a needle in him before he could harden his blood and got some of his blood. Blade hooked a cord thing to him and her making sure it was right she quickly started to sow him back up and let her blood go in him putting a little of Crona's blood in another vein. Blade sat there for what seemed like for ever. A doctor noticed that Soul started to heal a little. Soul opened his eyes and blinked trying to clear his vision and smiled. Blade pulled the thing out of their arms and rolled Soul to his room.

Blade went to go get everyone else and saw Maka was still picked up Maka and carried her to Soul's room. When they enter the room Soul looked at Maka and smiled. "How's my princess?" Soul asked. Blade smiled and put Maka next to him. "Tired cried herself to sleep worrying about you." Blade said hiding a laugh. Maka curled into Soul and held him close. Blade smiled and looked at the two Soul holding Maka while she curled in his arms. Alex looked at me and smiled. "Hey lets leave these two alone so Soul can get some sleep." Alex said getting out of the chair. Kid walked over to me and after we left he looked like he needed to talk to me. "Whats up Kid?" Blade asked. "What did you do? You know to help him." Kid asked. Blade looked at him and sighed "I took a little of Crona's blood and gave him some of my B blood." Blade hugged her and whispered "thank you" to her. Blade just nodded her head and smiled.

Blade sat down in the waiting room with everyone else. "Blade we need to get you a boyfriend." Alex said. Blade turned a bright red color ad shook her head. "N-No way!"

Alex smirked at Blade as she turned a darker color. "I saw the way you were looking at Maka and Soul and thats what you want and that is to be loved." Blade threw a spoon ,that she was using to steer her coffee, at Alex

Blade stood up and started to yell at Alex "Dammit Alex I'm tired of your shit! Don't ever assume you know me! You know I don't actually need you at all!You are my partner cause Death made you all I need now is one more soul and I'm out of here! I was going to stay but Oh My God! go to hell asshole!" Blade got up and left the hospital leaving everyone gaping. Blade went home and threw all of Alex's stuff in boxes and bags and threw them outside. When Alex got home he saw his stuff outside and stormed in the house and saw Blade making a fire with pictures next to her. Alex ran to her grabbing her arm making her squeal and jump away from him. "What the hell Blade?!" Alex yelled "And where would you go if you did get a witch soul huh?!" Blade looked up and narrowed her eyes. "uhh go be Deaths weapon Idiot!" Blade yelled. 'like it matters the guy I like is dating someone else.' Blade got up and walked to the couch and sat down. Blade pulled her knees up on the couch and put her head in her knees. And started to cry startling Alex. Alex walked over to her and sat next to her. "Blade are you okay?" Alex asked. Blade looked at him and shook her head. "The guy I like is dating some one else." Blade whimpered. Alex looked at blade and smiled.

Alex leaned forward and put his lips on hers making her eyes wide. Instead of breaking the kiss Blade only kissed turned to Alex and put her hands on his head trying to deepen the kiss. Alex felt her move to where it would be possible to deepen their kissing and did so by licking her lips like he was asking for permission to enter. Blade opened her mouth as Alex slid his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Blade won as she slipped her tongue in Alex's mouth. Blade and alex pulled apart and Blade was as red as a beet. when they looked at each other. _KNOCK KNOCK!_ Blade and alex's eyes opened and both whispered "Kim!" Blade got up and ran to her room and sat down on her bed. Alex went to the door and when he opened it he was meet with a huge kiss on the lips. Alex pulled apart but not even given a chance to breath she dragged him into his room and quickly jumped him. BLade got up and went outside when moaning and gasping of pleasure increased a lot. Blade grabbed her bike and went to go to Kids house when a huge witch soul spiked in death city. Blade pulled out her phone and called Alex.

**With alex**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even going on Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK But that's not what gets me._ Alex rolled over and grabbed his phone as Kim threw a small box at him. "Bye bitch!" Alex yelled to Kim as he answered his phone. "What Blade." " Go to the park now!" As soon as she said that he sensed a witch soul in Death City. "On my way!"Alex threw on his shirt considering it was the only article of clothing removed. Alex jumped down the stairs and ran outside only to get hit by a rock. Alex looked and saw a little girl holding a pile of rocks.' This kid isn't normal'

The girl smirked and threw another rock only to miss. She narrowed her eyes. "Your right i'm not normal." She growled through her teeth. She growled some words under her breath and she turned into a wolf and her soul took a place as a witch. Alex looked behind the witch and saw Blade running to him trying to tell hime she was going to be the weapon but a soon as Blade got 10 steps behind the witch a blade meet her side. "Ahhh!" Blade screamed in pain then letting her transformation take place and turned into a scythe. Alex caught her and looked at her with worry. "Are you okay?" Alex asked. Blade nodded and looked at their opponent and snapped her eyes shut as pain flooded her. Before Alex could move to attackBlade turned a pale color and she transformed back into her self. Alex grabbed Blade and looked at her fear and worry filled his eyes. "Blade!" Alex yelled. Blade smirked and stood leaning on Alex. She looked at the witch and narrowed her eyes. "You may have poisoned your blade but that will not be enough to stop me!" Blade yelled wincing as the pain spread further in her body. Blade closed her eyes and the wind picked up around Blade and Alex. "Blade? A-Are y-you part witch?" Alex asked like he was getting scared.

Blade nodded and felt for Alex's soul. When Blade found it her opened her eyes and touched his chest and Alex almost stepped back but Blade almost collapsed making Alex grab her to keep her from falling. Slowly a thin light came from Alex's soul and Blade's soul and covered her wound and the souls looked like they were trying healing her. Soon the wound was nothing but a little scratch. "Blade why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" Alex asked confused. Blade looked at him and smiled. "My mom had a sister that was a witch but only used her magic for good. Since mom's mom was a witch the magic apparently skipped a generation and went to me." Blade said smiling.

Blades pov

Blade looked at the witch standing there now back in human form. "When your ready can we fight?" She asked impatiently while dodging bullets that stopped and Blade heard crying after a minute. Blade looked in the direction the crying came from and saw Kid cursing that she was symmetrical. "Dammit Kid forget symmetry! ZEBRA!" Blade yelled Kid snapped up and narrowed his eyes.

Blade turned into a hand gun Alex started to shoot the witch. The witch smirked as a white flash surrounded her and she transformed into a older woman. Blade looked at her with disgust. The witch had a DDD size, a shirt that went no lower than her chest she had a skirt that went an inch below her ass, her boots were knee high, and she had 2 wolf bracelets on both sides. "Dammit!" Kid yelled.

The witch looked at him and smirked. "aww a-are you going to kill me?3" She asked seductively. Kid narrowed his eyes and yelled trying to distract her. "You filthy whore your not worth it no one is better than my Liz!" Blade quickly transformed into a knife as Alex crept up to her and cut her cheek making her growl in pain and Kid freeze in place. His eyes narrowed and stood there. He raised his guns and started to shoot her over and over. He finished only to still see her standing there with cuts all over her. She turned around and hit Alex with a soul wavelength making him fly back. Alex accidentally let go of Blade. Blade turned back into herself and ran to Alex. "ALEX!"

Me- well i hope you like i'm debating on wether if i should add a lemon or not.

Kid- Sniff sniff.

Me-

Kid- You have to make chapter 8 .11 pages

me- kid 11 isn't tecnocly symmetrical plus 7 is the longest cause i had ideas for chapter 7.

kid- Wolves aren't symmetrical

Me- I'm not symmetrical

Kid- I know go make yourself symmetrical.

me-Fuck off Zebra.

Kid-*cries in corner*

Me- well hope you enjoyed. plz reveiw.3


	8. plz read my readers D:

**Dear readers it might take a little time longer to upload chapter 8 because when i was uploading it it erase it self im so sorry**


	9. Chapter 8

"Alex!" was the last thing Alex heard before he blacked out. 'where am I?' Alex looked around and saw he was in a blood red room with nothing in it. "Alex!" Alex looked around and saw no one so he tried to ignore it.

Blade pov

"Alex!" Blade shouted crying as her tears landed on his chest. Blade put her ear next to his heart and heard a beating that only a heart could make. "Alex!" Blade cried as she grabbed his face. "Plz get up! Plz get up! You can't leave me!" Blade cried. Kid walked up to her and sat next to her.

" we have only a hour before we must leave." barked a wolf that appeared next to the witch. 'Kino' looked at the wolf "Okay May bell." 'Kino' said dismissively. The wolf disappeared after she told 'Kino' the message. Blade looked at 'Kino' _'Kino Kino where have I heard that name before?' _

Blade looked at her and narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look. _'Witch Kino she was on the mission board!' _"Witch Kino! By death's law your are sentenced to death for being a witch and harming others!" Blade yelled as her anger rose. "Yes but your partner is knocked out cold. What are you going to do now?" Kino asked with a smart ass voice. Blade looked down at Alex and snatched out her phone. Blade dialed Tsubaki's #.

Tsubaki's POV

_" do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again do your paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in." _ Tsubaki grabbed her phone that was next to the stove while she was cooking. "Hey Blade whats up?" Tsubaki asked in her almost always shy cheery voice. "Tsubaki! Go to the park now!" "W-Why Blade?" "Turn on your soul perception." "Okay..." As soon as Tsubaki turned it on she was almost thrown against the wall. _'W-W-What is this!? Its so powerful! It can almost hurt you from sensing it!' _Tsubaki pushed the end button and turned off the stove. "Black*! Theres a witch in the city!" Tsubaki yelled as she entered the main room. "What?! eLets go!" Black* said grinning. Tsubaki nodded as she and Black* ran outside.

Blade pov

"Tsubaki hung up. But I know they are coming." Blade told Kid as he ran over. "Are you sure?" Kid asked. Blade looked at Kid and nodded. "Yes their souls are getting bigger." Blade said looking down. "Alex... Kid you fill them in on whats happening when they get here. You are going to stand here and make sure I don't get hit." Kid looked at Blade and nodded "But what are you going to do?" Kid asked as Blade looked up. "His soul is locked in so I have to go get him okay. don't forget the plan!" Blade said as Kino threw a spell at them. Kid turned and shot the ball and made it explode half way in between them. Blade looked down and put her forehead on top of his. "Soul residence." Blade and Alex's soul connected and Blade pushed her soul in to his. Blade opened her eyes and was in a black room with white furniture.

Alex pov

Alex started to walk around the room and his foot got stuck in something. "What the?" Alex looked down and saw blue like goop on the ground. As soon as he tried to get it of the blue goop got bigger. "W-what the hell!? Get the hell off of me!" Alex yelled as he started to fight the goop and get it off.

Blade pov

Blade walked around the room and studied the room. Blade walked up to the couch and heard a door close. Blade turned and saw a dark sinister looking man. The mans fingers were thin and sharp looking and dripping with blood. His hair and clothes were black and blood dripped from his hair. His eyes were red. His teeth were red with blood. "W-what the hell?! Who the hell are you?!" Blade yelled as she fell on the couch. The man jumped at her and landed on top of her. "The soul keeper of witch Kino. Unlike her i'm immortal. And I go through people when they are hit by her wavelengths." The man explained putting her hands where she couldn't free them. "Now to eat your soul." He said while moving so he could get her soul. Blade's eyes widened in fear as she tried to pull away. 'He thinks i'm someone else!' "W-W-Wait! I'm not Alex!" Blade yelled making him stop. "Who are you then?" He asked as he traced a hand down her side making her shiver. Blade felt something around her wrist loosen. Blade pulled her wrist through the restraints and punched him in the face. "You-You bitch!" the Soul keeper yelled as he grabbed his nose. Blade got up and ran over to a door and opened it as fast as she could. As soon as she opened it she looked around and saw nothing "Dammit!" Blade said and looked behind her and the man removed his hands and started to run at her. "Well fast decision die or jump and probably die... Jump." Blade jumped and felt claw like nails grab her sides and cut her deeply. As soon as she was inside the door closed while the man tried to keep it open only to fail. blade started to move but she was moving like she was swimming under water but. Blade looked around and heard yelling and recognized the voice quickly "Alex!" blade yelled.

Tsubaki pov

"Blade!" Tsubaki ran over to Blade and Kid ran over to her and kept her from helping her friend. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and started to yell, "What the hell Kid she's fucking bleeding. We have to help!" Kid moved in her way again and looked at Blade and Alex. "Tsubaki if you touch Blade she nor Alex will never be able to wake up ever." Kid said looking at Tsubaki. Tsubaki sighed and before Black* could tell her too changed she transformed in to the enchanted sword mode and landed in Black*'s hand.

Blade pov

Blade moved over to the noise and saw Alex fighting a Blue goop. "Alex hold still!." Blade yelled pulling out her nano blade and cut the goop and pulled Alex next to her and hugged him. "I'm glad your okay!" Blade said crying happily. Alex rubbed her head trying to comfort her. "Wanna kill a witch?" Alex said making Blade smirk "Hell yeah!"

Blade stood up helping Alex up. "Alex! Scythe mode!" Blade said determinably.

"You got it boss!" Alex said transforming. Blade caught Alex and ran at Kino. "Kamasema yorde!" Blade and Alex yelled making Alex's scythe blade get bigger 'I'm going to pretend to try to hit her but when I see an opening transform and distract her I can use my nano blade to kill her!' Blade thought. 'Got it boss!' Alex replied. Blade ran at Kino avoiding her magic and kept running at Kino. Soon Kino was blocking Blade and Alex in a close up battle. 'Now!' Blade thought jumping behind Kino. Alex transformed back into his self and a black blade with a dragon handle. Alex distracted Kino waiting for Blade to kill Kino. Blade's hair went into 2 short fashionably cute pigtails and moved in the wind. Blade put her hand out as a blade materialized out if the air. Blade caught it and ran to Kino. Blade slashed at Kino cutting her in half "What the Hell!" Kino said her eyes getting wide "The g-girl." A black light enveloped Kino. Soon all that was left was a purple witch soul. Blade walked over and picked it up. Kid and Black* ,who was held in the air by the witch Kino's magic, fell to the ground.

"My ass! My beautiful godly ass!" Black* yelled. Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty ,still in weapon mode, also fell to the ground. But before they could hit the ground Blade ran and caught them. They transformed and thanked Blade, Except for Patty who said it was a giraffe that saved them and thanked the god of giraffes pissing off Black*. Liz ran and glomped Kid making him fall with Liz on top of him. Liz kissed Kid. "That was the nicest thing you ever said to me or about me." Kid smiled and shook his head "Then you've never paid attention." Kid said hugging Liz. Blade looked down and blushed when Alex put his hand around her waist. "Blade will you go out with me?" Alex asked making Blade blush like crazy. Blade leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." Alex said smirking. "Nah shit!" Blade said hugging Alex. "Hold on." Blade said running and grabbed the soul and ran to Kid "here give this to Liz or Patty when they need it. And tell your dad to take away my souls till i have 75 souls left. Kay~" Blade ran to Alex and hugged him. Alex and Blade walked home hand in hand.


End file.
